


I wear a Crown of a thousand Thorns

by Firehedgehog



Series: Twisting Chains of a Twisted Fate [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: FGoD, Fate, Forced Rebirth, M/M, Reaper - Freeform, afterdeath, geno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Geno existed, Error existed then there was only Error.Birth of Error





	I wear a Crown of a thousand Thorns

He felt his sins on his back.

Bloody as the gash that should have killed him.

_Prickling into his skull like a crown of thorns._

Geno didn't have the greatest existence, in his rage and insanity he pretty much split himself from his AU and the main part of his soul.

He didn't hate Classic though, because classic was the original and the carried the main part of there soul. He was the part that didn't Break from the genocide runs, the one that made it to the final reset.

The sunset was beautiful on the surface.

Still hated the kid, but that was understandable.

He didn't stay out of the save screen much, as the outside world... wasn't truly his AU anymore.

Yet strangely... he had, made friends even while trapped before he was healed.

Oh God that Christmas Party.

_Fate digging in the thorns deeper._

That was a chaotic party to remember.

Before Frisk figured out how to free him.

Blue was scary with his pranks and alcohol.

Error, he got such strange deja vu around that violent being.

And the urge to punch Stretch for some reason.

Then Death walked in coffee in hand.

Reaper reminded him that while he was safe from dusting, he was still a step from death.

Literally.

After the party, Reaper kept popping up to visit.

And flirting.

Can't forget the flirting.

Geno wasn't good with flirting, he didn't even pun anymore.

Yet...

Reaper never looked at his injury.

Never looked at his incomplete soul.

Reaper had way to many R rated suggestions.

In the end, he fell in love.

Classic the bastard just laughed.

It was years later, after many meetings of soul of soul and magic.

Goth was born.

Or existed.

Well either way they now had a cute little munchkin.

_Twisting and looping promising untold pain._

Classic his when he found out, since they shared a soul in some ways he was also Goths parent.

Yeah, well Classic you can have Frisk as your kid.

Win win.

Then, tragedy struck.

Or rather Fate struck.

It wasn't the determination experiments that caused it.

He was too careful for that.

_Chains of thorns guiding my limbs like a broken puppet._

Fate needed a patsy.

An accident was easy to arrange for an incarnation.

Fallen..

Falling...

Screaming...

Memories falling away.

Falling backwards in time.

When he landed.

White.. horrible white.

No one heard his cries, his screams.

Error was born.

_An eternal puppet, a crown of bloody thorns graces his skull as Fates strings made them dance._


End file.
